


No work and all play

by JungleJayps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angela is such a tease, BDF, F/F, Gay bird duets, How They Met, Public Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJayps/pseuds/JungleJayps
Summary: Fareeha spends her day at work, but Angela makes it oh-so difficult to be productive.





	1. The Office

It began with a kiss on the lips and a deft, curious hand. “If I get home before you, I’ll be waiting” her lips drifted from now pouting lips downwards, onto the the jawline and down yet further. She placed small kisses on the tender, mocha skin, one hand gripping the woman’s waist while the other explored along the fabric until the fingers came across a stiffening bulge. She lightly floated her fingers along its length before giving it a squeeze, causing the other woman to lurch her body forward, lungs exhaling and starting to breathe again after holding breath as the tension grew. “…for this.” 

She took a step back, while her partner was left head down, face scarlet with heat, and breath slowly panting. As she regained her composure, she donned a look of exasperation. It had been a trying morning for Fareeha, for Angela’s impish nature was in full swing, and it appeared as if she were making it her sole mission to make sure Fareeha left the house as worked up as possible. She had woken up to the pleasant sensation of her lover’s lips around her shaft, lazily dragging her tongue in circles around the reddening tip - only to be cut short by a bell ringing from the kitchen. Angela gave Fareeha one last stroke before bouncing out of bed, not bothering to hide the shit-eating grin plastered on her face. It didn’t stop there, no. The kitchen seemed smaller that morning. Angela’s hips would always seem to graze and grind along Fareeha’s pelvis as she passed by. She couldn’t help but coax out each and every little sharp inhale of air, every small thrust of Fareeha’s hips as she let herself linger.

“I’d take you right now if I wasn’t late for work,” Fareeha growled, her eyes glazed with a lust and power that normally left Angela trembling with excitement. Right now was no different, but Angela was making sure it didn’t show.

“Oh, are you late?” Angela had a look that was far too innocent.

Fareeha scoffed in exasperation. “Oh now that’s just unfair.” 

“Now, now. What’s the harm in a little game of restraint?” Angela took a step forward and placed a chaste kiss on Fareeha’s cheek. “Oh,” impish side returning in full swing, she pressed her mouth to Fareeha’s ear, “Should you get a text from me today… make sure you’re alone before you open it.” And within a moment she had withdrawn and reestablished her facade of innocence. “Have fun at work, sweetie.”

::

She hadn’t even entered her car before the first text came, the low, rumbling vibration rippled through her leg as she tossed her briefcase in the passenger seat. She lifted her hips from the seat and straightened out to to help her attempt in fishing the phone from her pocket. It was when she unlocked her phone and opened the message did she know it was going to be a long day.

She was greeted by a picture message. Angela had unzipped her jeans, the flaps splayed out, while her thumb caught the hem of her panties, tugging them down enough to give the faintest visual of her trimmed bush. Underneath the photo read “I’ll be thinking of you.” Fareeha thought she would be cheeky in her response, her first mistake. “I’m surprised you still have your panties on.” Not thirty seconds passed before she got her response. “Oh don’t worry. Next time you see me they’ll be gone. ;)” Fareeha’s jeans suddenly became just a bit tighter.

::

The second text came as she leaned against the break-room counter, idly sifting through the day’s news on her phone as she waited for another pot of life-sustaining coffee to brew. The phone vibrated in her hand as a small banner scrolled down from the top of the screen.

Angela  
Picture Message

Her mind immediately began to race, she jumped from thought to thought of what could be contained within the message she had just received. Her cock reacted in turn, slowly swelling to naughty images conjured up in Fareeha’s head. Yet she still had her wits about her, well, mostly at least. She quickly scanned the room, even though she knew she was alone for the moment. She thought about opening the message right there, but ultimately decided it would be safest to do so in the comfort of her office. She quickly turned and grabbed the finished coffee and sped walk to her office, painfully aware of the perfectly outlined erection that traveled down her thigh. 

She briskly down the hallway, using the lone manila folder she had in her hand as a makeshift cover as she sped past office after office. She nearly ran past her secretary, before thinking of something at the last minute. “Christine,” the woman perked up and gave her attention to Fareeha, “I don’t have any appointments for today, do I?” She awkwardly hid her situation behind the folder. Her secretary flipped open a planner and shook her head, “No, you have nothing planned for today.” Fareeha was about to turn on her heel and make a break for it but Christine continued. “If someone needs to see you, would you like me to send them in?” Fareeha was nearly stepping side to side in frustration, this conversation was already going on longer than she had planned. “Ah, no. Please just intercom me.” She tried to give her secretary a smile but it came out looking more of an expression of pain and frustration. 

The tent in her pants pressed itself tighter and tighter against the fabric of her pants, the friction from all the movement doing nothing to help ease the growing tension. When she finally reached her door, she swept it open with a single motion, and swung it shut with a loud bag, her breath ragged and in short supply. I’m hopeless, Fareeha thought to herself. _She can turn me on this much with just one text, and I haven’t even opened it yet. Talk about conditioning._ With a sigh, she collapsed into her leather chair, kicking off her heels and propping her feet up on the desk. She quickly unclasped and unzipped her pants and reached down to adjust her stiffening member so it wouldn’t strain so much against the fabric of her pants. Fareeha then brought out her phone and braved the message that awaited her. 

In the picture, Angela was dressed in full business attire, yet she applied her own ‘charm’ to the outfit. She wore a black skintight skirt that traveled halfway down her thighs, met by a pair of stockings that ended a few inches below. It was complimented by a white button-down, with the top half buttons unclasped, the shirt splayed out, revealing Angela’s generous cleavage. Her free hand was shamelessly buried in her skirt, and her mouth hang open in pleasure, forming a small O. 

Fareeha’s cock instantly lurched forward, reigned back in by the fabric of her boxer briefs. It yearned for freedom, desperately searching for the relief her briefs would not yield. Fareeha could not help but put a hand to it and stroke it, the animal urges and instincts she kept buried within her slowly taking over control. Was she really about to get herself off inside her office?

Before she began down the path of no return, she decided she would reap a little vengeance so that a certain someone was forced to suffer with her. Fareeha quickly unbuttoned her shirt and shrugged it to dangle to the side of her body. She shimmied out of her pants so that she was just left in her underwear. Fareeha held the camera up to her body, and snapped a glamour shot, making sure to encapsulate her rock-hard abs, and the magnificent erection that was itching to break free.

With a series of taps she type out a message as a caption. "This is what you do to me. Do not expect any mercy tonight." She put her phone on her desk and slid her pants back up, but let it remain unzipped, to help to calm herself down and ease the tension. Oh how badly she wanted to reach down and give relief, but this wasn't the first time Angela had put her through torture to heat up the night's performance. When they both played this dangerous game, it always ended up being a sleepless night. 

Her phone buzzed, and Fareeha shot up immediately to see the message. 

Another picture message, from Angela. 

She opened it up to find a more tame picture than the last. She was in the same outfit as before, yet everything had been re-covered up by her office attire. Fareeha still took in a deep breath as she looked her lover over. Even when Angela covered up she still looked so beautiful, so alluring, yet she still had such an innocent face that only Fareeha knew what hid behind the facade. And although she enjoyed looking over Angela, something else caught her eye…

It was the setting that perplexed her. She wasn't in her own office at the hospital, like where she usually planned to take pictures. Instead, she was in a bathroom, the photo taken in the reflection of the long mirror that ran along the expanse. It looked eerily familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it. The caption did nothing but add to the mounting curiosity.

_"Maybe I won't need to wait so long. ;)"_

Her head swirled with thoughts, surely she--

A low beeping noise interrupted her,a small red light pulsed on the phone propped on her desk. She took a moment to steady herself, focusing on calming her breathing down, fanning herself off with a folder. She pressed a finger to the intercom.

"Ms. Amari? There's one “M. Engel” here to see you. She said she had made an appointment but like I said nothing had been planned for the day. 

Fareeha instantly jumped in her seat at the name-- a name only known between her and Angela, for the times that role-play was on the menu for the night’s activities. _There's no way she would be that crazy._ She then thought to herself again. _Wait, yes she would._

Her breathing picked back up, her mind began racing. Hands shaky, she reached out and pressed the speak button.

"It's-- it's alright. Send her in."

The anticipation built. Fareeha hurriedly stuffed herself back in her pants and zipped them back up. She began to re-adjust her hair and clothing to look presentable, and not like she would bend over and fuck the next thing that moved. While she usually did a good job cleaning up her appearance, there was always one who saw right through the facade and understood her true desires. That person just happened to be walking right down the hallway in smug satisfaction, absolutely reveling in the fact that she was going to walk in on Fareeha with that adorable look she always wore when she was trying to contain her animalistic urges. When she reached Fareeha's door, she didn't even bother knocking. What greeted her did not disappoint her expectations.

The atmosphere was heavy and thick, the heady smell of hormones laced the air, and its effect on Angela was instant. As she took in the scent, she closed the door to make sure nobody else caught wind of Fareeha's situation. 

Fareeha stood before her desk, both hands sprawled out on its surface, propping the woman up as she took deliberate breaths. 

Angela brought her fingers to her lips as she broke out into a smile. As Fareeha brought her eyes up to meet Angela's, she couldn't even try to hide the look of need plastered on her face. 

"This was a bad idea Angela."

Angela kicked off her heels onto the carpet and sauntered closer to her lover, Fareeha's eyes filled with pleading, hazy with desire and want.

"Have you been sporting that all day?" She teased, ignoring Fareeha's warning, her eyes drawn to the bulge throbbing beneath the thin layers of fabric. She could tell that Fareeha was nearly at the breaking point. She just needed one tiny push to get her going.

"Angela that's not the point, I can't--" she was cut off as Angela sidled beside her and ran her fingers along the thick outline of Fareeha's shaft. Fareeha's legs buckled and her hands gripped the desk as she shuddered. Angela felt the cock leap up and down in her grasp. She enjoyed feeling the heavy pulse as her fingers danced up and down, Fareeha unable to form a coherent response.

"You know," Angela brought her mouth up to Fareeha's ear, the warm breath sending shivers down Fareeha's spine, "this really seems like this would be a distraction in the workplace. It'd almost be imprudent for something not to be done about it."

Fareeha choked out a breathy laugh. "That just sounds like a bad porno script."

"If it was, I'd be asking where the pipe you needed fixed was." With a nip to the lobe of Fareeha's ear, she continued, "Though I already seemed to have found that myself."

"Last chance to back out," Fareeha muttered suddenly, her voice strained and constricted, attempting to put on a face of respectability and grace, but Angela saw it for the idle threat it was. 

"Try me," Angela growled into Fareeha's ear.

The thin wire holding Fareeha back snapped, in a moment she was upon Angela. She instantly pushed Angela to the desk and leaned in, and Angela retaliated by surging back to meet halfway. Fareeha taking the lead as she pinned Angela back to the desk. This was not to be like the nights they spent together, tenderly making love after a night of relaxing in each other’s embrace. No, this was primal, driven on by insatiable lust from an entire morning of foreplay and teasing, all leading up to this exact moment.

The thrill of the moment sent a shiver through Fareeha’s body, not only because Angela had the audacity to show up to her office in the middle of a work day, but because she showed up with the sole intention of being bent over Fareeha’s desk and taken then and there, and Fareeha was not going to be one to disappoint.

They separated for a moment, eyes locked onto one another, panting as they caught their breath. In a moment they were back together, Angela thread her fingers through Fareeha’s silky hair, her grip tensing as she felt Fareeha’s curious hands begin to travel down her body, grasping at her ass. 

Angela’s body tingled with every touch and grasp, leaving skin fiery to the touch. She had set something loose within her lover, something kept caged under her stoic wall of professionalism, something in which Fareeha took great pride. And Angela couldn’t help but revel in the smug satisfaction of bringing her past that limit. Breaking the kiss, Angela sent a trail of small pecks and nibbles down Fareeha’s jawline, making her way to the crook of her neck before she heard a grunt in protest, and was pushed back. “Not today, Habibti.” Fareeha said in a remarkably smooth voice. She pressed her lips against Angela’s ear before continuing, “Don’t want there to be any rumours.”

Angela backed away from Fareeha, locking onto her gaze. They were filled with mischief, a sly grin grew on Angela’s face. “And what are they going to think when I leave this office barely able to walk, makeup smudged, and hair in every which way?” She leaned in to kiss Fareeha, and her own hands went to work on Fareeha’s shirt, descending button to button, slowly freeing bit by bit of the skin below, aching for a lover’s touch. When she got enough access, she slipped a hand inside Fareeha’s shirt, and cupped a breast in her hand, eliciting a soft gasp as she worked her way into the bra. She was stopped as Fareeha grabbed her wrist and pinned it back down to the desk, “No time for that,” she muttered through constrained breath. Instead of savouring in the moment, Fareeha took the next step.

In a swift movement Fareeha backed off of Angela, grabbing her hips and swiveling her around so that her hands supported her weight as she leaned over the desk, ass out towards Fareeha. Angela bit her lip in excitement, slowly swaying her hips side to side. Fareeha bent down to one knee and brought her hands to both cheeks, covered by the skin-tight dress Angela had chosen for the day. Fareeha squeezed them before grabbing the hem and slowly rolling it up and over Angela’s hips, a cocky smirk growing on her face. 

“Naughty naughty,” Fareeha purred, her sight drawn to Angela’s glistening sex. Angela let out a breathy giggle, “I told you they’d be gone~”

Slowly, Fareeha brought her face to Angela and ran her tongue along her aching folds, making Angela quiver under her touch. Again she languidly dragged her tongue along Angela’s lips, then slowly dipped the tip in. Angela gave a small shudder and reaching out to grip the end of the table with one hand for support. Angela’s blazing heat spurred Fareeha on, hungrily seeking out the twitches and gasps she could muster from her lover. 

The sensation of Fareeha’s tongue made Angela curl back, her ass pushing hard against Fareeha’s face, eager to grind herself to completion. Fareeha, hands firm on Angela’s ass, pushed her back towards the desk, but did not relent her assault. She kept going, ears pricking up at the telltale ragged pants from her lover that told her she was close. 

Fareeha was relentless, holding nothing back as she punished Angela with her tongue, trying to work out every last gasp for air she could before Angela finally threw head head back and grasped at Fareeha’s head, pushing her deeper as she came, electricity shooting throughout her body. Fareeha hungrily coaxed out Angela’s orgasm, enjoying the way her walls tightened and relaxed around her, easing her through the aftershocks before Angela’s grip finally subdued. “And you thought I was pent up” Fareeha said with a gruff laugh.

Fareeha massaged Angela’s reddened cheeks before bringing herself back up to her feet, her cock tenting outwards, tortured by its cloth prison. With a deft set of hands she fingered each button out, the shirt’s valley widening with each step down, giving Angela more and more access to view the muscular body below. Angela couldn’t help but turn her head and gaze at the sight, staring slackjawed as Fareeha shrugged off the remainder of her shirt, her hands sliding down to the hem of her pants. With one hand she unbuttoned and loosened the zipper, and carefully pushed the pants down. Angela gasped at the magnificent bulge held firmly by Fareeha’s grey boxer-briefs. In one final motion Fareeha slid them down, so that her cock, thick and erect after hours of teasing and foreplay, stood at full mast, a drop of precum leaking from the slit. 

Angela tore her eyes from the aching member to glance up to her lover, but was greeted with glazed eyes, clouded with desire and lust. Angela whimpered with each step Fareeha took towards her, until she felt a warm hand creep up her back and forcefully push her back down to the desk, her cheeks pressed to a packet of papers, to which she hastily brushed off the side. “Did I rile you up that much, Liebe?” she giggled. Her question was met with a stinging slap across her backside, the pale skin marked with a fresh red handprint. Angela gave a small moan before letting out yet another giggle. “Am I about to be punished for bei--” she stammered, being interrupted as Fareeha slid the the tip of her cock along Angela’s slit, coating the head in her arousal before slowly inserting herself, giving Angela time to adjust to the size of her tool. Angela’s fingers curled with every inch, pushing and prodding at whatever she could reach, allowing her body to revel in the sensation.

Fareeha slowly withdrew herself and pushed back in, but paused as Angela let out a small yelp. “Does it hurt, Habibti?” Fareeha cooed, voice gravely and strained with desire, yet patient and loving. Even as lost in the moment as she was, her first priority was always that Angela was comfortable. “Only a little, Schatz. I made sure to warm myself up earlier,” she tilted her head back to face her lover, “though that still doesn’t make up for your size.” Fareeha grunted a laugh in response, “I’ll go slow then.” Angela whimpered, as if the words themselves hurt her. “Nein, don’t hold back.”

Fareeha’s response was immediate. She brought her hands to Angela’s hips, pulling her down upon her shaft, until her pelvis ground against Angela’s ass. She withdrew herself and pushed back, slowly picking up the pace with each thrust. Angela lay writing on the table, hastily grinding back into Fareeha, the slaps of the impacting flesh echoing throughout the room, coupled with their ragged breaths and sudden gasps. There was no set pace or smooth rhythm, this was sheer desperation. 

The office atmosphere became hot and heady, sweat formed along the women in their moment of passion. Angela crested upwards into Fareeha, meeting her lips as Fareeha kept her unsteady rhythm. Each thrust they separated and rejoined, gasps and moans filling the air as they connected. Fareeha’s breath became ragged, her voice quivering as she approached her limit. She could tell Angela was close too, and she was not one to finish first. She brought one hand down between Angela’s legs, along her trimmed bushed, landing on her clitoris. With a few passes over the bud, Angela began screaming out, earning herself a hand across her mouth to help muffle the sounds. Even still, the raw energy sent pulses to Fareeha’s cock, and she could tell they were both almost at their limits. 

She passed her fingers over the swollen clit, no longer in a teasing mood. Fareeha’s expert fingers circled the bud, making Angela writhe under her touch. “Far--Fareeha,” Angela panted, her eyes lustily gazed into Fareeha’s, mouth slack-jawed “I know, Habibiti. Come for me,” Fareeha commanded. Fareeha pushed deep within Angela. Angela felt her muscles tighten and contract around the member, and soon the rest of her body followed suit. She reached back and wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s neck, using it for stability as her body was overcome with pleasure. Fareeha soon followed suit, her thrusts becoming slow but forceful, milking Angela’s orgasm while edging her own. With one final thrust she felt herself tipping past the brink, and with a loud grunt she released her seed, her cock twitching as every spurt spewed from the sensitive head. Angela groaned as she felt Fareeha’s release fill her to the brim. 

The two collapsed onto the desk, Fareeha gently resting on top of Angela, her member still throbbing inside Angela. After a few minutes of a peaceful bliss, Fareeha slowly removed herself from Angela, and turned her head to give a soft kiss. “You’re crazy, Habibti, but I love you all the same.”

“What can I say, Fareeha, you bring out my wild side,” she giggled before returning the kiss. “I love you too.”


	2. The Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela visit the local fair, Angela can tell Fareeha's up to something but she doesn't know what...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up writing alot more fluff in here than I thought. I was originally just intending on this being entirely smut all the way, but I like this version alot more. So far I have two more chapters that I'd like to add, one being set in the past and the other in the present day.

The pale light shone through the slants of the slotted blinds, the long, thin slivers of light slowly creeping along the bed as the sun rose in the morning sky. They drifted along Fareeha’s sleeping form and across her face, causing her to stir and slowly return to consciousness. The muscles and bones in her body groaned and stretched as they readjusted to the world around them. She felt the familiar weight returning back to her, out of the starry flights through her dreams and back grounded in bed, weighed down by the gripping chains of reality. The muscles in her body ached with each movement, even to shrug the woman beside her tighter into her arms sent a dull throbbing sensation through her body. 

 

The pain didn’t bother her, though. It served to reminder of the root of the cause. Images of passionate biting, slapping, and the scratching of skin flooded her mind as Fareeha relived the vibrant memories of the night prior. In her vision she pictured Angela hovering her entrance just above Fareeha’s throbbing member, as she lay bound on the bed, fighting for every inch her restraints would allow her. Every attempt was met with coos of encouragement, followed by a sultry giggle of amusement as she looked down upon Fareeha’s frustrations. 

 

She couldn’t help but sigh as she felt her member begin to thicken, straightening out to push between Angela’s cheeks, stripped bare as consequence from last night. The familiar feeling sent a shiver down Fareeha’s spine and kindled the smoldering flame within which had laid dormant, waiting for the single spark to alight her desire anew. And all it took to set off that spark was Angela’s body pressed flush against her, the intimate contact she had grown so dependent upon never failing to entice. The thickening member brushed along Angela’s warm skin and nestled itself between the soft cheeks, and Fareeha, almost as if acting on instinct, began to grind herself on her partner. She slid her cock up and down, her hips softly churning away, until she was felt a gentle hand graze her muscled thigh, the sensation giving a small jolt down her leg. 

 

“Mmm, good morning Fareeha~” Angela said in a low husky tone, voice rough and grated. She clutched the arm wrapped round her bodice and placed a gentle kiss on the mocha skin. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt the gentle but needy thrusts grind against her. “Last night wasn’t enough, hmm, Meine Liebe?”

 

“I can never get enough of you, Habibti,” Fareeha purred, placing a gentle kiss at the base of Angela’s neck, pausing to inhale the subtle, lingering scent of lilacs. 

 

“That makes two of us, then,” Angela replied coolly, as she shifted an arm to reach behind her and grasp Fareeha’s length. She gave it a few pumps before carefully guiding into her glistening sex. Fareeha gasped as Angela’s tightness consumed her, taking in every inch as she inserted herself to the hilt. The fire that burned within her was not the wildfire of the night previous, wild, out of control, frantic and desperate. It was soft, loving, but no less passionate, like a rustic wood-stove giving off a cozy radiant heat in the cold winter night. They held each other tightly, grinding against each other as they steadily reached their peaks.

 

“I’m — I’m close Fareeha.” Angela mewed, feeling Fareeha’s thickness fill her to the brim. The warming heat within her steadily grew, each thrust bring her closer and closer to the edge. 

 

“Then come for me, Habibti. Come.” Fareeha pulled Angela close, feeling her shaft fully insert itself back into Angela. She leaned forward and nibbled the pulse point right below Angela’s ear, and at that her wife came undone. Angela gasped out, clutching Fareeha’s forearms, her back arched as electricty shot through her spine, only to be brought back into Fareeha’s tight embrace. Her walls quivered and constricted, the feeling pushing Fareeha past the breaking point. With a cry, Fareeha released her seed deep within Angela, her toes curling into the bed sheets with every spurt that came from her bulging head. Fareeha held Angela close as their orgasms subsided, falling into their usual post-coital cuddling as the lusty atmosphere faded to a gentle murmur.

 

Feeling in control of her body once more, Fareeha brought her hand to Angela’s face and grazed her pale cheek with the back of her hand in affection, before sweeping the few strands of hair left dangling behind her ear. She earned a small giggle as she ran her fingers behind Angela’s ear, and soothed the sensitive ticklishness with a gentle kiss.

 

“Mmm,” Angela soothed, her hand drifting along the leg draped over her thigh, “I wouldn’t mind if you woke me up like this more often, honey.”

 

Fareeha gave a small laugh, “You know, I’d say the same, but I distinctly remember last time you left me rock hard halfway through.” 

 

“Oh but Fareeha~,” Angela replied in an oh-so-innocent tone, “do you not remember the oven timer that went off? I didn’t want anything to burn.”

 

“And what did we have for breakfast that morning, Habibti?”

 

“Blueberry smoothies, if I remember correctly,” Angela replied, her cheeky smile audible through her voice. The silence that followed confirmed Fareeha’s suspicions about the validity of that timer. She could hardly be too mad though, especially after their little “business meeting” later in the day. 

 

“Well I hate to get up, but I’m going to pop in the shower to wash up.” Angela chuckled at the small whimper Fareeha gave, not wanting to withdraw herself and end the intimacy. “I didn’t say I wanted to go alone, Liebe.” At that, Fareeha was suddenly much more willing to stretch her legs and get out of bed. After checking her phone for notifications she missed over the night, she joined Angela inside, shutting the door with a clunk as steam started to fog up the bathroom mirror.

 

—

  
  
  


Fareeha picked out a simple black tank and held it up. The cut scooped low, failing to hide the marks left from last night. Her back was covered in scratches up to the shoulder, and her neck lined with hickeys, the bruises a deep shade of purple and tender to the touch. She shrugged the fabric over her shoulders, much to the initial confusion of Angela, until realization dawned and she grew a knowing smirk. “I swear, Liebe, you’re worse than me sometimes.” Fareeha could only smirk and shrug her shoulders in reply.

 

“So what time do you want to meet at the fair?” Angela called from across the room as she slid a pair of panties up her legs.

 

“Well, I was actually thinking we could stop to grab some food beforehand? I found this adorable Greek restaurant that I think you’d love.”

 

“That sounds wonderful, Liebe. Do you want to meet down by the plaza at around six then? That should give us enough time to eat dinner before everything starts to get too crowded.”

  
  


::

 

_ Later, at the fair _

 

_ :: _

 

Bright shining lights and musical fanfare bled into the crisp evening sky. With every moment passed the fairground became more like a beacon in the the midst of fields and forests, like a lighthouse culling sailors making for land. The clinking and clanking of the heavy machinery powering the towering rides reverberated through the air. There were muffled sounds of game announcers shouting to passersby, enticing them to win a plush teddybear. Fareeha was greeted by the pleasant smell of freshly popped popcorn, mixed with the savoury scent of fried dough. Even though they had already met for dinner, the sweet calling of the sugary treats would likely get the better of them, and with each step they fell further and further under the spell. She looked over to Angela, held closely by her side, who seemed to be drifting off into pure bliss. Eyes closed, nose pointing up, a warm smile on her face, she drew a deep breath, taking in the wondrous aroma. 

 

“This reminds me of the fairs I used to go to as a little girl in Switzerland,” she said, letting her cheek fall onto Fareeha’s bicep. “The fair would come around every summer for a week, and my friends and I would have to plead with our parents to convince them to take us there. Naturally they wouldn’t be too pleased when we came back with chocolate smeared around our mouths; my mother would always scold me, saying how I would get sick from eating that much. And of course, she was right, I would usually spend the rest of the night curled up in a ball waiting for the stomach ache to pass.  _ But _ ,” she said with a smile, “it was always worth it.”

 

Fareeha gave a soft chuckle in response, always had loved hearing about the little troublemaker Angela had been as a child. At first she was shocked that Angela had been such a rascal, but after giving it some thought, it finally answered the question where that impish little side that comes out every night originated from.

  
  


“Well, I can’t promise that there will be chocolate to die for, this isn’t Switzerland, after all. However, I can guarantee you the fried dough will leave you breathless. Though try not to die, Habibti, I had such plans for you tonight. It’d be a shame to have to cancel.”

 

“Oh don’t worry Liebe, I’ll behave~” 

 

They stood in the middle before the ticket booth, looking around in awe at the spectacle about them. The shining lights from the carnival rides and streetlights almost gave the illusion it was daytime, betrayed only by the dark blanket above. 

 

“Anywhere you want to go first?” Fareeha asked.

 

“Ooh, I would really love to go on the ferris wheel. It’s been far too long.”

 

“I was thinking just the same thing actually,” Fareeha replied with a smirk. Angela raised an eyebrow in curiosity but Fareeha shook it off. She knew that look,  _ she was  _ planning  _ something. _

  
  


They entered the long twisting line extending from the ferris wheel entrance, people clambered around the metal dividers as they waited patiently for the wheel to make its rotations. The crowd was filled with couples, young teenagers awkwardly looking every which direction but at each other, awkwardly clasping at each other’s hands as they stood nervously, all the way to some who looked as if they were reaching their fiftieth year of marriage. Being one of the most popular ride at the fair, it was almost a guarantee that the line would slowly extend as the night progressed, and by the time Fareeha and Angela arrived it was already a half-hour wait. They didn’t mind though, they were both just content to be in each other’s presence, arms wrapped ‘round one another. Angela hummed a quiet tune to herself, losing herself in the beat as she swayed side to side, her cheek pressed flush against Fareeha’s shoulder. Fareeha leaned her head down atop Angela, and heard the soft vibrations ripple through her body like a leaf touching down in a puddle, untouched by the wind or the feet of people passing by. 

 

Fareeha loved many things about Angela, the way her eyes sparkled in the sunlight when she spoke about things even as mundane as her daily research, the way sun cast a golden aura about her luscious blonde locks, and to a much more devious extent she enjoyed watching the swell of her hips swing side to side as she walked, sometimes putting a little bit more swing in her step when she knew she had a captive audience member. However, what really captured her heart was found on a warm summer evening, as the clouds changed to a deep orangey-red, as park lamps began to spark up to illuminate the paths below. 

 

She had been making her way home from a bar gig, as a ways to help make ends meet as she searched for a new job. Her guitar, placed snug in its case, was strapped across her back. Her fingers grasped the straps, weakened and worn from years of continued use, with patches of sinewy threads twisting and holding on with all their strength. She took in the comfortable silence she was afforded as everyone retreated to their homes before nightfall.

 

But today, as she traveled along the sidewalk, a gust of wind rushed past her, and it carried along one of the most beautiful voices she had ever heard. It was faint, but the tepid tone carried an undercurrent of strength, the gentle tenor chords weaving together to blend in lovely harmony, flowing from one measure to the next. Within a moment, Fareeha was caught in the mysterious song, a subtle warmth filled her body, like a sailor entranced by a siren’s song after months of voyaging the cold, harsh seas. With each step she fell deeper under its spell. As she rounded the corner, she found the source of the music, and nearly became frozen in place. 

 

Under the lone streetlight on the winding path, sitting atop a rounded rock beside the sidewalk, was possibly the most beautiful woman Fareeha had ever laid eyes upon. Truly, it must have been a siren’s song, lured closer by foreign, melodic songs and then ensnared by her radiating beauty, unable to pull away until it was already too late. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, leading up to the simple striped tank top, finishing with the striking blonde hair that managed to shimmer even in the low light of the streetlamp. And just as she realized she was trapped, the woman paused her sweet song, and turned her head and gave a wide smile. Fareeha couldn’t help but stutter, exhaling an awkward cough when she realized she was caught staring, and yet the woman didn’t seem to mind. In fact, the broad smile and friendly demeanor almost seemed to be inviting her closer, as if the ground itself was moving her closer.

 

“I - uh.. Sorry for staring. You just have such a lovely voice,” Fareeha let out before even realized words were flowing from her mouth, the impulses from her heart reaching her mouth before the brain could take control of the situation.  

 

Angela brought a hand to her mouth, a small giggle escaping from her lips,  _ God _ ,  _ that giggle _ , Fareeha thought. 

 

“It’s okay, I mean I am singing here in a public park after all. It’s almost to be expected. And thank you,” she added, “that means a lot coming from a musician I see,” she nodded to the guitar case slung around Fareeha’s shoulder. 

 

For some reason, Fareeha couldn’t think of a response, she could merely just laugh nervously, a tinge of red forming on her face. But before the silence drew on too long, the woman continued.

 

“So, do you play in a band?” 

 

“Actually I fly solo. Usually I just do nights at local venues and perform a few cover songs. Sometimes, if I’m friends with one of the owners, they’ll let me play my own stuff if I take a pay cut.” 

 

“Ooh that's pretty cool,” the woman expressed with a new sparkle present in her eyes, “What type of music do you play?” 

 

“It depends on the venue, honestly. I have the most fun playing classic rock from the ‘80s, but it’s hard to do the music justice only doing lead and vocals. A lot of the times though, I end up doing unplugged hits from everybody’s high-school days. Admittedly, those are pretty fun, but I’ve always been hoping to get someone to harmonize with.”

 

“Ooh so she sings too?” The woman said, a tone in her voice Fareeha could almost swear was flirty. “Would you like to join me?”

 

“An impromptu jam-sesh? I’d enjoy nothing better,” Fareeha brought the guitar from her strap, holding it out in front. “May I?” She gestured towards the woman. 

 

“Be my guest~” she gently tapped the space next to her. Fareeha didn’t intend on sitting that close, but if she insisted she wasn’t going to be one to disappoint.

 

“And does this mysterious guitar woman have a name?” the she continued, as Fareeha sat herself beside the woman.

 

“Fareeha, and you?”

 

“Ooh that’s a beautiful name, Fareeha,” speaking the name with emphasis, before smiling and extending her hand, “and I’m Angela.”

 

Fareeha took Angela’s hand in hers, but was caught off guard when Angela’s hand lingered in its grasp, instead opting to take Fareeha’s hand and turn it, palm up. Angela ran her fingers along Fareeha’s palm, along the sides of her fingers, ending at the tips. She didn’t realize what she was doing until she glanced up to see a Fareeha, too flustered to say anything. Angela quickly let go, letting Fareeha’s fall limp at her side. “Um, sorry.” She stammered, her complexion turning a deep shade of red. “It’s just that your calluses feel so _ … interesting.” _

 

“You know,” Fareeha said with a laugh, “I’ve never gotten that before, but I’ll take it as a compliment.”

 

“Oh, please do, I like a woman with experienced fingers,” she purred. 

 

“O-oh” was all Fareeha could stammer out, as she fumbled with taking the guitar out of its case. 

 

Angela waited patiently until it the guitar was out on display in Fareeha’s hands. She held it comfortably, her hand loosely holding its neck while the body rested on her thigh. 

 

“That’s a beautiful guitar,” Angela leaned forward to admire the rich brown mahogany wood. 

 

Fareeha couldn’t help but smile at the compliment. She took great pride in her guitar, and made sure that it was always treated with the utmost care. “Thank you. My father bought it back in ‘78. I guess it was the only thing he really had of value, so he always tried to keep it in pristine condition. And then he passed it on down to me, and I intend to keep it that way.”

 

Fareeha rested her arms atop the guitar’s body. “So,” continued, “did you have anything in mind?”

 

Angela wrinkled her nose in thought, “Surprise me.”

 

Fareeha chuckled to herself, “Alright, if you insist. Let’s start with one you definitely are going to know.” 

 

Fareeha took her hand and placed it at the ready on the neck. An open chord resonated through the air as she pluck each string, checking to see if it was still properly tuned. Judging that it was alright as is, she paused for a moment before looking to Angela, smiling, and began strumming the first chord.

 

It took a moment before Angela could recognize the tune. But by the time the third measure came by, a look of recognition dawned on her face, and her smirk crept into a wide smile. She shook her head with a chuckle and joined in as the riff repeated.

 

_ “Todaaay…” _

  
  


::

 

With a final strum, the duo finished on the same note, looking to each other with bright smiles. “Wow, you’re absolutely amazing, Fareeha.” 

 

“You know, I’m very inclined to say the same.”

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in the midnight sky, the lone streetlight accompanying the moonlight. 

 

“So,” Fareeha started, turning towards Angela, “do you normally come to the park in the middle of the night and sing the night away? Surely you know it’s not always the safest.”

 

The woman gave a deep sigh, but the gentle smile on her face told Fareeha that her question wasn’t unwelcome. “Actually, if you can believe it, I actually am getting away from my studies for a bit.”

 

“Oh? You’re still in school? What are you studying?”

 

“Actually I’m going through med school right now. So as you can imagine things are getting a little stressful lately with exams coming up.”

 

“Wow that’s amazing, I can’t imagine how much work you have to do to keep up.”

 

Angela sighed and shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah, that’s definitely the downside, but if it means being able to help do research then I’ll do whatever it takes. But, speaking of work, I think I should be getting back, there’s still more studying to be done unfortunately.” Her face seemed downtrodden, almost. With a sigh she got up and stepped to the sidewalk, but turned back to Fareeha, offering her a small smile. 

 

“Well, it was nice meeting you Fareeha.” She was biting her lip, looking at the ground, like she wanted to say something but was deciding whether it would come out.

 

“It was nice to meet you too, Angela.” Fareeha’s heartbeat was racing, she wanted to take the chance but nothing was coming out, until Angela started to turn away. “I know it sounds weird to ask,” Angela whipped back around, her face almost looking excited, “but I quite enjoyed playing with you. W-would you maybe want to sing with me sometime at one of the venues?”

 

Angela immediately clapped in delight. “Oh! I’d love to join you! I wanted to ask if I could maybe accompany you but I didn’t want to impose myself.”

 

“Well I’m glad to hear it, I think we’ll make a great pair.”

 

“Here, let me give you my phone number so we can schedule easier.”

  
  


::

 

Their place in line finally reached the front gate to the ride, with the ferris wheel turning and stopping to allow passengers to enter the ride. Now first in line, they waited as the ferris wheel began to turn once more, their empty compartment slowly coming to rest before them. Angela excitedly boarded, as Fareeha lagged behind. Angela looked on in confusion as Fareeha brought herself close to the carnival employee manning the controls. She whispered something in his ear, and after he looked back at her with an expression of disbelief, she seemed to place something into the man’s pockets. 

 

“What was that?” Angela asked, as Fareeha climbed into the car. 

 

“Oh, he had dropped his wallet.” Angela eyed her suspiciously, but didn’t choose to continue her line of questioning, her attention instead drawn to the scenery around her. 

 

As the ferris wheel slowly spun around its axis, Angela and Fareeha stared in awe at the surrounding countryside. They rarely were able to escape the repetitive day to day nature of their lives. Their jobs were demanding, often times requiring long nights, not returning to their partner until the wee hours of the morning. Yet, they both understood that they both worked for the betterment of others, and instead of letting it drive them apart, they chose to instead spend their time together cherishing every moment, whether they were spent out on a fancy dates, laying out on the patio in silence, or embraced in the throes of passion, holding each other tight as the moon traversed the darkened sky.

 

From where they were, the people below looked almost like ants, scurrying around the fairgrounds in search of their next meal. All of a sudden, as their gondola reached the apex of the ferris wheel, the rotation came to a stop, like it had when people were slowly being loaded onto each cart. Yet, when the wheel did not start up again, Angela looked off the side of the cart confused. 

 

“Uh oh,” she said, looking down to the crowd of people below. The operator seemed to be looking angrily at the instruments before him, “it looks like they might be having some difficulties with the ride. I hope you don’t mind waiting.”

 

Fareeha grinned to herself, “Oh, I don’t mind. In fact, I insisted on it.”

 

Angela looked back at her with a blank expression. But when Fareeha got up from the bench opposite of her, onto her knees, the cogs started shifting.  

  
  
  


“Do you know how much these carnies make per hour?” Fareeha continued, “A couple hundred goes a long way.” 

  
  
  


“Fareeha,” she said at a mere whisper, the beat of her heart picking up  with each inch the woman crawled before her, “you  _ didn’t.” _

  
  
  


“You know me well enough by now, Habibti. You tell me.”

  
  
  


“Holy shit,” escaped from Angela’s lips. The familiar heat sprung back to life within her core, as she felt two strong hands make their way onto her thighs. Fareeha pushed herself up and met Angela in a fierce kiss, and now they both knew that all bets were off. Angela was going to get fucked in this Ferris wheel car. 

  
  
  


They broke with a gasp for air, staring into each other's eyes with lust-filled gazes. “We don’t have much time” she breathed, giving one last kiss before traveling back down to her hands, one using the bench for stability as the other pushed closer and closer to Angela’s sex, set aflame by such wanton and flagrant acts of lust and desire. 

  
  
  


And as they sought to roll up the pastel dress, Angela eagerly complied, lifting up her hips, allowing Fareeha to slowly drag her panties down her thighs, revealing her sex, wet from arousal.  

  
  


She flashed Angela a sly smile before moving upon her, there was little time for foreplay or lead in. 

 

Angela gasped as she felt Fareeha press her mouth against her, feeling the way her tongue pressed and kneaded her folds. Each flick and languid draw of Fareeha's tongue caused Angela to heave and stutter, her hips pulsing upwards to grind against her mouth as she was brought closer and closer to the edge. 

 

Fareeha brought her hand up to Angela's entrance and slowly inserted two fingers, coaxing out a low groan from Angela as they pushed deeper and deeper. The protruding fingers then curled upwards, causing Angela to yelp in pleasure. 

 

“Keep your voice down, Habibti, unless you want people to hear you.”

 

"You know me well enough by now, meine Liebe," she gasped through ragged breath, "you tell me~"

 

Fareeha again brought her mouth to Angela’s pussy, sucking and rolling her tongue around the swollen bud. Angela shuddered as she felt Fareeha’s skillful mouth upon her, no longer able to contain the low groans of pleasure to maintain their veil of secrecy. Desperate hands frantically reached forward and took purchase in Fareeha’s locks, trying to pull her further in as she searched for more contact, more pressure, just  _ more.  _ And she was given more - as Fareeha pushed her fingers in in a single thrust, curling them upwards, Angela became undone, letting loose a torrent of fluids as her walls clamped down upon Fareeha’s digits, the rest of her body writhing and curling in ecstasy. Fareeha brought herself up to meet Angela’s lips, coaxing out her orgasm with slow, gentle thrusts. 

 

As Angela came down from her peak, she leaned fully back onto her seat, skin flushed, breath staggered and winded. They sat in silence, staring at each other, their heartbeats finally returning to normal levels. As Angela caught her breath, she once again seemed to recognize her surroundings once more, her tunnel vision no longer limited to the gorgeous woman across from her.

 

“…Wait, did you just spend a couple hundred to get me off in public?”

 

“…Maybe?”

 

“ _ Nice.” _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story, check out my blog junglejayps.tumblr.com. I have some other short stories there that I haven't posted to my Ao3 yet, so be sure to go there and check it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been sitting on this for a couple months, but a friend of mine spurred me on to finish it. If yall enjoyed it I might continue this series, as well as publish another fic I had been finishing up on but never got around to posting.


End file.
